Don't Rescue Me
by Chaeos
Summary: Il se tient au bord de cette falaise. Leur baguette entre ses mains. Tiens, que vient faire Remus ici ? Il ne doit pas m'empêcher de mourrir. Non, il ne veut pas m'empêcher... Il veut m'accompagner. OS. HP/LV Slash.


Auteur : Chaeos ( Oui encore moi ! )

Rating : K+ ( Slash HP/LV )

Disclaimer : Non je ne suis pas J.K Rowling, donc tous est à elle !

Résumé : Il se tient au bord de cette falaise. Leur baguette entre ses mains. Tiens, que vient faire Remus ici ? Il ne doit pas m'empêcher de sauter. Non, il ne veut pas m'empêcher... Il veut m'accompagner. HP/LV Slash.

Note de l'auteur : Comme d'habitude, je remercie **Un-raton-laveur lunatique **pour sa correction, sans elle je ne suis rien ( et oui ^^ ) Je tiens aussi à remercier Hawthorne Heights pour ça magnifique chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fic, je vous la conseil pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ( Youtube est notre ami ;D ). Et je remercie ( oui je me sens généreuse ce soir en remerciment ) finalement les lecteurs qui liront ce OS et qui posteront un Review. =D Oh et c'est mon premier Slash ! ^^

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

**Don't Rescue Me.**

**Inspiré de la chanson : Rescue Me - Hawthorne Heights**

* * *

Il se tenait là. Sur le haut de cette falaise. Sa douleur était toujours présente et ne s'éssaye de ce faire rappeller. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son coeur était mort de douleur depuis un an déjà. Un an. Aujourd'hui. Malgré tout, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient bientot être de nouveau ensemble. Oui. C'était son souhait maintenant et plus rien ne le retenait. Il se concentra sur le lien. Non, il n'y en avait plus. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il s'avança encore un peu plus au bord du précipice. En dessous de lui, la mer s'agitait avec fracas contre les bords des rochers. Sa mort. Enfin. Il avait attendu tellement longtemps. En premier, c'était ses parents qu'il voulait rejoindre, puis Cédric pour ce faire pardonner. Sirius.. Il voulait encore plus fort mourir. Pour le revoir. Et maintenant c'était lui. Lord Voldemort. *Tom Marvolo Riddle. Il était partit. Parce que lui, Harry Potter avait dû faire son " devoir" de survivant. Le tuer. Son ennemis. Mais que faire lorsque cet ennemi devient trop proche. On dit que la haine peut engendrer l'amour. Un amour passionnel. Fusionnel.

Des pas. Quelqu'un courait derrière lui. Harry se retourna, les larmes continuant quand même de couler. La colère qui naissait en lui, fut instentanement éteinte. Remus Lupin s'avançait vers lui. Les yeux tristes, les cheveux plus grisonnants et les vêtements plus sales que jamais.

- Je veux venir.

- Tu es sûr ?

L'homme hocha la tête en dardant sur lui son regard ambre.

- Tous ceux que j'aime sont morts. Tous, comme toi, rajouta-t-il d'un air désabusé.

La mer s'emblait encore plus déchaînée, pourtant le soleil était bien présent et le ciel bleu était vraiment magnifique. Il aimait ce genre de journée. Le soleil commençait à descendre lentement. Un couché de soleil vraiment beau, remarqua Harry alors que Remus se tenait juste à côté de lui. Les rayons rouges et oranges donnaient un aspect très particulier sur l'eau bleu. La main du jeune homme se saisit de sa baguette. C'était son dernier lien avec Tom. La connexion entre son esprit et le sien lui manquait atrocement, son seul réconfort était que sa baguette avait fusionné avec celle de son âme soeur, juste après sa mort. C'était extrêment rare, ce qui avait surpris bien du monde.

« Ma mort te touchera plus que tu ne le penses Harry et ton deuil sera impossible à faire. Nous sommes liés, malgré tout. Je serais toujours là. Et sache que chaque pensée, chaque fibre de mon âme t'appartient Harry. Je t'aime.»

« Brise-la. Si un jour tu veux mourir. Brise notre baguette. »

Il s'avait que leur baguette fusionneraient ensemble. Il savait. Il me connaissait mieux que quiconque, pensa Harry alors que le couché de soleil touchait à sa fin. Il sourit à Remus puis lui tendit le bout de sa baguette. Ils fermèrent les yeux. Le visage si beau de son amour apparut. Il lui souriait. Ainsi que ses parents, Sirius, Cédric... En même temps, ils brisèrent la baguette. Une lumière blanche les aveugla et leur corps chutèrent. Ils sentirent le sol quitter leur pied et s'envolèrent au ciel. Ils arrivèrent enfin.

Tout était blanc autour d'eux. À leur plus grande surprise, ils furent accueillis par une petite troupe. Harry et Remus heureux comme jamais, sautèrent dans les bras de James, Lily, Sirius.

- Il t'attend depuis longtemps, mon ange, dit Lily Potter en pointant quelqu'un derrière le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se retourna et vit Tom. Vêtu de blanc, les cheveux d'un noir d'encre, dont les pointes ordonnées frôlaient les épaules. Il avait retrouver les yeux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était jeune ( d'un bleu sombre ), même si Harry n'avait rien contre le rouge qui avait teinté ses yeux lorsqu'il avait retrouver son corps de 17 ans. Il se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Tom, ses yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry.

Ils se sourirent.

Oui. Lui et Remus avaient réussi. Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur.

**Fin**

* * *

**Alors votre impression ? Je m'en sors pour un petit slash ? ^^**

**Sûrement trop "Happy End", mais c'est vraiment comme ça que je voyais la fin. **

**À bientôt,**

**Chaeos.**


End file.
